eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Templar Epic Weapon Timeline
Category:Epic_Weapon_Timelines Category:Timelines Category:Signature Quest Timelines Starter Epic starter (thank you, Legate) is , an NPC located in a tent near the mailbox in Teren's Grasp (1910.14, 480.01, -770.27). If you speak to her, she will tell you she is ill but a potion using s may help her. You are to gather them South of , near loc 173, 9, -62. You will not get a quest in your journal at this point, and you do not need any special item to see the flowers. The flowers are near the little goblins south ; They look just like the ones near the castle, but are clearly labeled . Gather 6 of them and return to . Return to . She will give you a recipe in your inventory and a . Scribe the recipe. The potion is made using a chemistry table; one can be found in the building to the east as you come up the ramp into Teren's Grasp. You will need 3 s, 3 s, and 3 s to complete the potion. These are bought at broker, mined, or bought at a tradeskill vendor. The end product is called . The Healing of Amree After you give the poultice to Aliona, she rewards you with the and a quest, The Healing of Amree. The next step in the quest takes you to and to the Fae Court (420.89, 136.57, 258.42). Speak to Lady Milika. She will tell you three tasks you must undertake to heal Queen Amree: Task 1: You will visit Sinking Sands/Maj Dul. The NPC in Maj Dul is nearby the zone in to Maj Dul, on the steps at the Library of the Light; his name is Scholar Al'shir (loc -201, 166, -158). He will give you a Rose Essence Extractor and send you on a search for a rose. The rose is located at -357, -90, -432 in Sinking Sands, and you must look for it at night, after around 8 pm game time (thanks, Mappy of Nektulos). It is called a nightblooming desert rose, and it looks exactly like the flowers you harvested earlier near KC. This flower does not despawn; you can just queue up if you're working with other templars in a group. Task 2: Next, you will need to go to the Realm of Dawn-- Barren Sky(Kingdom of Sky) for a rare wind reagent. You will need to speak the volant language for the next part of the quest. The wind reagent comes from Barren Sky, above the nest, from an alemental alchemist named Silverbeak (-680.89, 8.45, -500.72). Cost is 4p so take some cash! To get to Silverbeak, go to Barren Sky, Whisperwind Isle, then climb the three walls that lead to the Nest of the Great Egg instance. Silverbeak is below the instance. Task 3: The last ingredient is mucus from the Mucus of the Deep One in Chelsith. This mob is persistent. Task 4: You will need two smoldering materials from Kunark. These must be harvested; you can not buy them or have them traded to you. You must harvest them yourself. They are harvested off of nearly every type of harvestable node (even fish!). Once you have all four ingredients, return to GFay and turn them in to the royal apothecary upstairs/above the royal court (421.51,142.95,239.01). Task 5: The royal apothecary will send you a note in the mail telling you to go back to Aliona Maybelle in Teren's Grasp. Aliona says that you might wish to seek a Koada'Dal hermit somewhere in the Kunzar Jungle. You can find Daluntiir Tiwele right next to the Abandoned Village post in a small columned gazebo (-179, 11, -127). Daluntiir will tell you about his brother and you will respond that you wish to walk in his footsteps. He will then tell you about some tasks you must do (will put in later), but first you must deliver a Load of Hides to a friend of his in Teren's Grasp 480, -959. The hides you are to deliver to Thurok come from the drakes in Skyfire. Once you turn in 35 hides, you are told to go pray for a cure of the pernicious pox. To pray, go to Kelethin at the Tunare deity altar in that city. Altar is in the first acorn on your left, next to Eva, after you come up the Old Kelethin acorn lift (49, 77). After you pray, go from Butcherblock to Timorous Deep (thanks to Pone of Runnyeye). This step next leads you to the afflicted, located at 2310.00, 12.00, 845.00 in where?. The afflicted is by Thrawk For'ork,on a beach in Gorowyn City; use the bottle of tears from your inventory. Next, go to the shipyards in Jarsath Wastes. The afflicted is by a boat being built, loc 38.93, -39.98, 1096.61. After this, go to the drolvarg of Karnor's Castle. The afflicted in this zone is in KC on the top floor on the way to the Drolvarg Lore and Legend book location.